


Behind Lies and Broken Smiles

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: "Villain" Spider-Parker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I swear it's good, It took me like 3-4 hours okay?, Just read, Paedophile mentions (not graphic), Peter is a Little Shit, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Rape mentions (not graphic), Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Peter Parker, cause it's a different AU, dialogue prompt, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: "So Peter. What are you doing here?" The others are confused."Wait wait wait- I thought you said we caught him?" Bruce asks, still seated on the couch. Tony nods, not daring to break eye contact with the boy."I did. But Peter Parker here- or more commonly known as Spider-Man- isn't caught unless he wants to be. So what's up?" Tony says calmly, as if what he was saying wasn't the most absurd thing to ever be said.OR;Spider-Man is more commonly grouped with the word villain, than hero. Here's his perspective on it.





	Behind Lies and Broken Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write Peter (or Spidey) as if people saw him as a villain, but Peter still has a heart of gold in this, despite him being weary and having a strong front against the avengers.

"When he comes in, let me do the talking okay?" Tony says, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares a hole in the wall. Steve gives him a side-eyed look with a frown.

"How bad can he be really?" Clint asks, bouncing on his heels in anticipation.

Tony shakes his head. "You're too confident bird brain. He could tear mountains down with his bare hands, you know." He says almost offhandedly. "And burn down entire villages with a single breath- hell, the guy can topple entire kingdoms without breaking a sweat! So believe me when I say, he can kill you in a second. With elegance and beauty and grace and-" He stops abruptly.

The room falls silent and all eyes look towards the door. It's  _him._

Peter stumbles clumsily upon entry, his super-human cuffs clanging noisily. His ears burn red from embarrassment and the heat moves up his neck to his cheeks, leaving him looking very flushed.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Everyone's eyes turn to Steve, who's shaking his head with an unbelieving expression. Tony takes in a breath to tell him to shut up, but Steve cuts him off. "Stark. He's- what, twelve?" The man asks, huffing out an exasperated sigh. Peter's eyes darken and he takes a step forward, but stops at Tony's raised hand.

"I told you to let me do the talking Capsicle." Tony warns, his eyes narrowing from behind his sunglasses.

Steve's glare matches Tony's own and Peter lets out a low whistle from where he's standing; directing their eyes over to him once more. "This is fun! Capsicle huh? I like the nickname, think I'll use it too. Where are you from, Capsicle?" There's mischief glowing in Peter's eyes and Steve growls, taking a step towards the brat; but Tony puts a hand on Steve's chest to halt his movement.

"Just- let me do the talking."

Finally Steve caves and steps away. Tony adjusts his suit and turns towards the patiently waiting brunet. He clears his throat and asks, "So Peter. What are you doing here?" The others are confused.

"Wait wait wait- I thought you said _we_ caught _him_?" Bruce asks, still seated on the couch. Tony nods, not daring to break eye contact with the boy.

"I did. But Peter Parker here- or more commonly known as Spider-Man- isn't caught unless he wants to be. So what's up?" Tony says calmly, as if what he was saying wasn't the most absurd thing to ever be said. The kid was still a minor, so how was he evading the cops  _and_ Tony Stark?

Peter grins and his eyes light up. "Oh great! Weeeeelll, you always seem to be tailing me after my little outings so I thought I'd come and visit!" He says cheerily. Tony blinks slowly, disbelievingly, with his eyebrows raised as if to say ' _continue_ '. Peter purses his lips and blows out a breath. "You're no fun Mr. Stark. Can't I come and visit my favourite Avenger?" He pulls the puppy dog eyes on the man and sees Tony's resolve start to crumble.

Tony huffs and pulls off his sunglasses, tucking them away in his pocket. "You know kid, I could throw you in jail for the amount of shit you've done. Minor or not." He decidedly  _ignores_ when Cap says 'language', knowing full well this kid has heard worse.

The boy in question rolls his eyes, a smile planted brightly on his face. "You won't." He says in a sing-song tone. Tony's eyes narrow and he nods.

"You're right." He says, looking down at the floor; breaking eye contact for the first time since he started talking. Peter's smile never wavers as he looks around the room, taking it all in. The other Avengers in the room look at Tony like he's grown another head at his statement.

"What? Stark you can't just let him walk free-" Natasha says tersely and Peter's eyes snap over to hers. And for the record; she's not _intimidated_ by him.. just a bit uncomfortable by his wide unwavering stare. She doesn't fidget. She _doesn't_.

"Natasha's right, Tones. The kid has a lot of stuff to his name, you can't over look that." Rhodey frowns, seemingly also uncomfortable by the boy's presence. Peter's gaze locks onto his, almost.. calculating him.

"I'm not over looking anything." Tony says absentmindedly, tapping his chin in thought.

Peter shifts from foot to foot, dividing his weight across both of them. "Can we sit? I'm tired.." Peter asks softly, making his whole demeanour look more appealing and small. His shoulders dropping and he coils in on himself, puppy dog eyes back in place.

Tony looks back up into the kid's eyes and nods once, gesturing to the couch. Peter smiles politely, and quickly makes his way past them to take a seat. He settles on the couch and rests his bound hands in his lap, sitting patiently and silently; still observing everything around him.

Rhodey grabs Tony by the arm and points over his shoulder with his thumb in a ' _let's talk out there_ ' motion.

 

"Tones, what are you doin' man?" His best friend asks once they're out in the hallway. Half the people in the room are super soldiers and can probably hear them but that doesn't seem to phase either of them.

"I'm not going to imprison him Rhodey," Tony says gently, staring up into his eyes; confliction burning in his own.

Rhodey holds his stare, confused by this whole scenario. "Why? He's got so many criminal offences to his name!" He whisper-yells, frustrated by the Stark.

"Because he saved my life Rhodey!" Tony whisper-yells back, and Rhodey recoils because- what?

"What?" He voices his singular thought, feeling kind of dumb for the one worded response.

Tony rubs his face with his hands tiredly, his sigh's muffled. "I was.. I was out in my suit one night- just doing some rounds of the city to make sure there were no aliens about to murder us all when.. my suit.. malfunctioned- or something. And I went crashing to the ground, thousands of feet in the air, FRIDAY was offline.. I thought I was going to die."

 

_"FRIDAY? Tell me what's happening," No response. "FRIDAY! Get this suit back online, come on, system override TONY_STARK_1970." Nothing. "FRIDAY? Come on girl speak to me!" Radio silence._

_Tony feels panic set in as he feels himself coming closer and closer to his impending doom. "No no no! This can't be how it ends- FRIDAY!" He shouts, terror lacing his voice._

_He's dropping at an alarming rate- and then suddenly he's not. He feels sick by the change of direction, but with this arm wrapped tightly around his metal chest, he couldn't feel more safe. He doesn't even know who saved him- Rhodey? No, he'd feel the metal suit and hear the thrusters.. It can't be the Hulk- because their arms are too skinny. Skinny, but strong. He doesn't know anyone else who can fly..?_

_He ponders over this, with a feeling of anxiety bubbling in his stomach. This could be a number of villains out to get him- Hydra maybe? He doesn't get any more time to think and stress over it, because they've landed. Tony feels a soft ground beneath him, so either grass or mud or sand- He takes in a sharp breath. Quicksand?_

_"Calm down, I'm gonna take this armour off you know, okay Iron Man?" The voice is high, most likely a teenage boy by the sound of it._

_"Who are you?" Tony's breathing is laboured and he tries to get it under control; he's no help to himself if he's freaking out._

_"Shh, just focus on your breathing. I'll get you out of there." The voice soothes, and it puts Tony's mind at ease- just a tiny bit. He hears the face piece hiss and then he can see light. He winces and shuts his eyes tightly. "Sorry, yeah it's really bright out here. You'll be out in no time, I promise."_

_It takes approximately fifteen minutes to disassemble the suit enough for Tony to escape it. The person helps Tony up and only then does he see who his saviour is._

_Spider-Man. Queens' own villain/vigilante- depending on who you're asking._

_"Wait- what?" Tony is dumbfounded. Why'd_ he  _of all people save him? Spider-Man has a reputation of defying the law to do the "right" thing._

_"Are you okay?" The superhero/villain guy asks, making Tony even more shocked. So he just nods._

_"Yeah I.."_

_"Good, well I'll be going. Good night Mr. Stark!" And the guy takes off, swinging his way back through the streets. Tony blinks slowly before shaking himself out of his stupor and looks around, noticing that he's near the back exit of the Stark Tower, where they have a small backyard for breaks and such._

_He's so confused._

 

"And I know that the government thinks he's a criminal- and technically he  _is._. to them. But you know how the government is, they'd throw us all in prison if they found a way to." Tony says with a growl.

Rhodey nods, "Okay, but he's  _killed_ people Tones-"

Tony pulls up a list on his phone, like he was prepared for this conversation (which- let's face it- he was). "Cameron Liaks, a Paedophile charged with assault on his nieces but was never put in jail for it. Jordan Mikkelsen, charged with rape and sexual assault on  _four_ different occasions, but never got jail time. Zachary Brian, a spree-killer who only killed kids. Never caught- until Peter brought him to the station with a knife stabbed through his heart. See Rhodes? He wasn't just going around murdering random people!"

They hear a series of curse words and quickly rush back into the room to see Clint holding his hand to his chest, and Peter glaring at him.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks before Tony can, and they all turn towards him.

Clint points at Peter and starts shouting, "He bit me! The little brat was being mouthy so I told him to shut it and he bit me!"

Peter glares daggers at the hero, "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have put your hand in my face!" Both guys are fuming at each other and Tony sighs heavily.

"Barton, back away from the kid. If you provoked him, then it's your own damn fault." He chastises, and Clint goes to argue, but at Tony's glare seems to think better of it. Peter seems happy with it.

"Thank  _god_ you're back Mr. Stark. I thought Capsicle was gonna talk my ear off about responsibility and being a hero and all that shit." Peter says, rolling his eyes as Steve frowns at him. "And I swear, if he tells me to watch my language _one more time_ I'm gonna shoot myself!" He holds up a gun and immediately everyone starts yelling.

But Tony quickly grabs the gun from him with a simple, "No you're not."

"How'd he even-"

"That's my gun you little-"

"Natasha, language-"

"GOD, SHUT UP!" Peter yells, silencing the room. "Better." He says with a content sigh, closing his eyes peacefully.

Tony takes a moment to collect his thoughts and then speaks, "So what are you doing here, kid?"

Peter opens his eyes and looks up at Tony with an almost not there smile. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after our last meet up. Did you get the suit fixed?" He says genuinely, folding his hands in his lap once more.

The man nods and takes a seat on the couch opposite him. "Yeah, I fixed it. Thanks by the way, you left before I could say anything." He says. Peter shrugs.

"Spider-Man needs no praise. He sees something wrong and he fixes it. Sometimes he gets tips about things going down, but mostly it's just whatever happens to be happening." He says nonchalantly. Tony's lips quirk up into a half smile and he seems to forget about the other people in the room.

"I didn't think you were evil." He says gently, and Peter's eyes soften.

"I... I'm not-  _evil._. People just don't agree with my morals. And that's okay. One day, they'll see that I'm doing good things; but until then, I'll keep being your friendly neighbourhood vigilante, Spider-Man." Peter says gently, his whole tough demeanour gone.

Tony smiles wider and nods, lifting his key-card to the cuffs around his wrists and lets them click open.

"Your things are by the door. Until next time, Spider-Man." Tony bids him goodbye and watches how Peter's eyes light up and then he's got his arms full of teenager.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." He whispers and pulls away, racing to grab his makeshift web-shooters and mask. The others watch as he goes, and Steve steps forward to grab him but is stopped by Rhodey's arm.

Peter pulls on his mask and climbs up the window to the open hatch; then turns and gives the Avengers one last look.

"Until we meet again!" He says with a grin, and pushes himself out of the window, shooting his webs onto a nearby building as he swings away.

Tony grins, and mutters under his breath, "See ya, Spidey."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
